¡A LA MAR!
by Tavata
Summary: ¡Piratas! ¡Batallas navales! ¡Cañonazos! ¡Tesoros! ¡Doblones de oro! ¿Debo decir más?
1. Chapter 1

_**Comodoro Norrington, Capitán Collingwood**_

¡Buhhhhhhhhh- aullaban sus almas torturadas- Buuuuuhhhhhhh!

Así terminó lord Collingwood su relato.

Lord Thomas William Collingwood era un respetable lord inglés que habiendo decidido junto con su esposa Anne Marie Collingwood ir a vivir a Port Royal se habían integrado a la perfección a la clase alta de la isla siendo amigos cercanos del gobernador Swann, además era lo mejor para sus tres hijos, el joven y gallardo William Cuthbert Collingwood (Liam como le decía cariñosamente la familia y los amigos) la dulce y tierna Victoria Marie Collingwood (Solo Victoria ya que Marie solo lo decía su madre cuando estaba muy molesta con ella) y el más joven de los tres, el pequeño Thomas Eliab Collingwood (Tommy ya que odiaba Eliab ya que los niños en Inglaterra lo llamaban "Ely" como Elizabeth no como Eliab para molestarlo en el colegio)

Como cada tarde cuando lord Collingwood regresaba a casa para pasar la velada con su adorada familia tenía reunidos a sus tres hijos en la sala para asustarlos con las historias de los piratas y corsarios que hacían todo menos respetar a la Corona Inglesa. Y como cada noche lo lograba, Liam aunque ya fuera todo un hombre siempre que regresaba del cuartel naval del puerto siempre esperaba –disimulando su emoción- que su padre les narrara sus acostumbradas historias.

Victoria no podía ocultar su emoción ya que se retorcía las manos en las partes más emocionantes o gritaba cuando su padre la asustaba olvidando por completo el bordado que hasta antes de que su padre llegara ella se esmeraba en intentar terminar aunque debía admitirlo era muy mala para la costura pero aun no tenía que preocuparse ya que aun faltaban unos años para comenzar a buscarle partido.

Tommy el más pequeño era la mejor audiencia que su padre jamás había tenido, aun era un niño de colegio y las espadas de madera no faltaban entre sus juguetes, como buen jovencito inglés deseaba chocar su espada con algún pirata o corsario ¡Todo por el honor del rey, por la reina, por la corona!

¡Eso fue aterrador!- dijo de pronto Victoria aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción.

¡Yo le hubiera hecho! ¡Ya y ya y ya! ¡Toma esto pirata! ¡Y esto!- el pequeño Tommy saltaba por toda la sala.

Padre, no le cuentes esas historias- habló Liam – Ahora mojará la cama

¡Yo no mojo la cama!- se detuvo en seco el menor de los Collingwood.

Ambos amorosos padres se rieron ante la ocurrencia del primogénito.

Será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir- sugirió la señora Collingwood- ¿No es mañana un gran día Liam, amor?

Y por supuesto que lo era, por fin mañana durante una importante ceremonia se conocería al nuevo Comodoro y se otorgarían los rangos de capitanes para el resto de compañeros de servicio de Liam.

¿Hermano?- llamó Victoria mientras subían las escaleras para sus respectivas habitaciones.

Liam se giró sonriendo a su hermana, la pequeña Victoria ya era toda una señorita pero Liam seguía viendo en ella a la pequeña de coletas que James y él perseguían con ranas en las manos para molestarla cuando aun eran pequeños.

¿Estás nervioso por la ceremonia de mañana?- preguntó ella.

En lo absoluto ¿Y tú?- preguntó tomando ventaja de la conversación.

Victoria se sonrojó haciendo que su cara estuviera tan encendida como un tomate.

¡Victoria está roja! ¡Victoria está roja!- saltaba en círculos el pequeño Tommy apuntando con su espada de juguete.

¡Ohhhhh Thomas!- le gritó Victoria olvidando por un momento que hablaba con su hermano mayor.

Liam negó con la cabeza, sí, sus hermanos siempre serían sus pequeños hermanos. Sin esperar a que esos dos terminaran con sus ocurrencias se retiró a su habitación para descansar, mañana sería un gran día…

…

La ceremonia de los títulos se llevó a cabo con toda la pompa y elegancia británica que los colonos de Port Royal mantenían vivo con todo recelo. Los Collingwood estaban ahí apoyando al hijo mayor junto al gobernador Swann y su bella hija Elizabeth. Victoria deseaba ser tan bonita y elegante como ella cuando fuera un poco mayor, además así podría desposar a un importante lord o al menos a un rico mercader… Tommy estaba mucho más interesado sobre los hombros de su padre –pese a ir en contra del protocolo- para ver cuando su hermano fuera ascendido a Capitán.

Y eso justamente fue lo que pasó. ¡Capitán William Cuthbert Collingwood! La familia estalló en una ovación impresionante cuando anunciaron el título de Liam, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse como Victoria, les venía de familia.

Después del protocolo se dio paso a la celebración.

¡Comodoro!- exclamó Liam saludando con una gran sonrisa a su nuevo superior.

James Norrington, amigo de Liam desde que los dos tenían memoria había ascendido de Almirante a Comodoro de toda la tropa naval de Port Royal.

Capitán Cuthbert- saludó políticamente el comodoro haciendo que Liam arrugara la nariz- cuando haces eso te ves como Victoria.

Ambos jóvenes rieron ligeramente como todo buen inglés.

Felicitaciones por su ascenso, Comodoro Norrington- saludó con seriedad Liam aunque el brillo en sus azules ojos indicaba que estaba feliz por su amigo- será un honor servir bajo su mando, señor. Pero que no se le ocurra al Comodoro exigir que mi barco vaya al final cuando los demás se diviertan en la batalla.

Capitán Collingwood- ahora era el turno de James- no permita que proponga mejor a su hermano Thomas para tomar su puesto, ya que me parece él tiene mejores aptitudes para el control de un navío.

Sí, así era la amistad entre James y Liam.

…

Victoria no dejaba de observar a ambos jóvenes promesas de la naval, Liam se veía muy atractivo con su traje azul de gala, con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta mientras que James aun con esa peluca que indicaba su nuevo rango seguía siendo su adoración. Desde que la joven Collingwood había dejado de pensar que "los niños eran tontos" fue James Norrington quien se volvió su amor platónico, pero como pasa siempre a las señoritas de esa edad solo había quedado en amor platónico ya que no era correcto que ella se atreviera a hablar con él antes de que éste lo pensara, además había otro gran problema James Norrington estaba perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Swann y Victoria sabía que contra ella no había cómo ganar.

-¡Victoria está roja como tomate! ¡Victoria está roja como tomate!

¡Thomas!- gritó Victoria.

El pequeño Collingwood la había descubierto soñando despierta como siempre pasaba, sin importarle todo lo demás Victoria comenzó a perseguir a Tommy a pesar de las llamadas de atención de su madre…

¿Y cuándo le hablará, Comodoro?- preguntó Liam.

¿Disculpe, Capitán?- respondió a su vez Norrington.

¡Vamos James! ¡No hablas de otra cosa!- Liam empujó amigablemente a James- ¡Elizabeth es hermosa! ¡Elizabeth es una fina dama! ¡No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella!

Ahora con esta nueva posición… creo que es el momento de hacerlo- se dio valor James.

¡Por la corona!- le animó su amigo- Yo iré por un poco de vino. Mmmh, qué raro ¡No vino Tommy a pedir que le mostrarás tu nueva espada!

…

Mientras todos continuaban celebrando en la fiesta Victoria y Tommy habían llegado hasta los navíos de la Fuerza Naval de la isla.

¡Sal de ahí Thomas Eliab Collingwood!- le gritó Victoria- Sé que estás escondido aquí.

Tommy se tapaba la boca para que su hermana no lo encontrara.

¡Te encontré!- gritaron de pronto haciendo saltar al niño.

El cabello azabache de Thomas se erizó de la impresión.

¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Debiste ver tu cara!- Victoria había olvidado que ya era una damita para jugar con el pequeño como cuando eran niños.

Antes de que Tommy pudiera responder ante el desafío de su hermana se escuchó un grito desde el exterior del barco.

-¡Elizabeth!

¿Qué pasaría?- preguntó Tommy.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- contestó su hermana.

Pero para su terror alguien cerró la escotilla por la que habían entrado al interior de ese navío. Los dos pequeños Collingwood estaban en serios problemas…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Al ataque!**_

-¡Elizabeth!

El grito del comodoro Norrington hizo que Liam escupiera –textualmente- el vino que se había tomado hacia ni tres segundos.

¡James qué sucede!- preguntó el capitán Collingwood.

¡Elizabeth cayó al agua!- pasó como un rayo junto a él Norrington.

¡Vive Dios! ¡Elizabeth!- ahora fue Liam quién corría junto a su amigo y otros dos marinos para intentar salvar a la señorita Swann.

La conmoción se hizo presente entre todos los nobles que presenciaban la ceremonia y posterior caída de la hija del gobernador al vacío.

¿Y los niños?- preguntó horrorizada la señora Collingwood.

Lord Collingwood reparó de pronto en la desaparición de sus dos jóvenes hijos.

¡Victoria! ¡Thomas!- gritaban ambos padres desesperados preguntando a los demás invitados si habían visto a los niños.

…

Afortunadamente para la señorita Swann la imprevista llegada de un pirata, y no uno cualquiera la habían salvado de morir ese día. El capitán Jack Sparrow había llegado a Port Royal justo a tiempo. El problema fue que el salvador de Elizabeth tenía una cita con la horca por ser un pirata.

Después de una persecución por el puerto como no se había visto en años por todo Port Royal, Jack Sparrow finalmente fue detenido por un valiente… ¿herrero? Bueno alguien tenía que detener al pirata.

…

¡Vaya ceremonia!- dijo Liam relajando un poco su postura.

Después de ver que Elizabeth estaba bien y había sido llevada a descansar a su casa Norrington y él daban una ligera caminata de la celda donde estaba encerrado Jack Sparrow a sus respectivos hogares.

Fue todo un suceso- expresó Norrington.

Vamos James, admítelo- le molestaba Liam- te molestó no haber atrapado tú a Sparrow.

Me molesto no verlo ahorcado- corrigió James.

Ya tendrás más suerte- le calmó su amigo- afortunadamente la señorita Swann está a salvo y eso mi amigo es lo más importante esta tarde.

La tarde declinaba lentamente cuando James y Liam se detuvieron en el puentecillo para ver la caída del sol.

¡Liam!- gritaron de pronto.

¿Padre?- preguntó el joven Collingwood.

Lord Collingwood llegaba sin aliento hasta donde estaban ambos jóvenes marinos.

¡Victoria! ¡Thomas! ¡Han desaparecido! ¡No los encontramos por ningún lado!- exclamó el buen lord.

Tal vez ya regresaron a casa- le intentó calmar su hijo mayor- será mejor que vaya con madre, yo los encontraré.

Les encontraremos, lord Collingwood- apoyó Norrington- tiene mi palabra.

Esos niños- lord Collingwood intentaba sonreír- les daré una tunda cuando los traigan.

…

Eso explica por qué Tommy no le molestara con ver su nueva espada, Comodoro Norrington- trató de sonreír Liam como hacía cada vez que estaba realmente preocupado.

Les encontraremos, capitán Collingwood, les encontraremos- habló el Comodoro.

Si no los han encontrado en el pueblo deben estar por el puerto…- razonaba Liam.

¡Los navíos!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Norrington y Collingwood.

Me adelantaré- dijo el joven Collingwood echando a correr- ¡Enciende una bengala si les encuentras!

…

-Grrrrrrrrr

El gruñido rompió el silencio de la noche.

-¡Thomas!

Victoria regañó a su hermano.

Tengo hambre- se quejaba el pequeño Tommy.

Sin darse cuenta uno de los marineros del navío donde los dos pequeños se habían escondido había cerrado sin ver que estaban adentro la escotilla que daba a las bodegas. Victoria y Thomas se habían quedado a oscuras por mucho tiempo, habían escuchado la conmoción por la caída y rescate de la señorita Swann pero por lo mismo nadie estaba cerca para escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.

Sin poder hacer nada más para poder salir de ahí ambos jovencitos se sentaron a esperar en silencio hasta que el estomago del pequeño Collingwood protestó con brusquedad.

Ya debe ser de noche- pensó en voz alta la señorita Collingwood- está haciendo algo de frío…

¿Crees que mamá esté bien?- preguntó Thomas

Aunque quisiera ser valiente aun le asustaba estar lejos de su madre y por supuesto el estar en completa oscuridad.

Claro, tonto- le reprendió Victoria intentando ser valiente- ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo… ¡Nos regañaran a ambos por tu culpa!

Tengo hambre- sollozaba Tommy.

Yo también- tuvo que reconocer Victoria- yo también…

…

¿Les has encontrado?- preguntó Liam cuando volvió a encontrarse con James.

No están en ninguna de los barcos del lado norte- contestó el comodoro.

-¿Comodoro Norrington?

El gobernador Swann había llegado.

Señor- el comodoro y el capitán se pusieron en firmes en señal de respeto.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el noble gobernador.

Buscamos a mis hermanos, señor- intervino el joven Collingwood.

¡Qué tragedia!- exclamó con toda sinceridad el padre de la señorita Swann.

Comodoro- llamó Liam la atención de Norrington- seguiré buscando, será mejor que usted atienda al señor Gobernador, señor, Comodoro Norrington, señor.

Norrington solo atinó a aprobar la sugerencia de su amigo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Después de despedirse rápida pero educadamente del gobernador Liam partió a los navíos que faltaban para continuar la búsqueda de sus dos hermanos menores.

…

La noche continuaba avanzando sin que ninguno de los habitantes de Port Royal estuvieran preparados para lo que las sombras les destinaban, como un ave de mal agüero un navío protegido por las tinieblas llegó tan silencioso como un fantasma a distancia segura del puerto de la isla.

¡Piratas! Supieron todos cuando el primer cañonazo impactó contra las rocas del puente.

¡Piratas! Y no se habían equivocado, ya que en un santiamén el pueblo era un completo caos.

Norrington apenas y tuvo tiempo de poner a resguardo al gobernador cuando ya se encontraba dando órdenes de aquí para allá a todos sus hombres intentando controlar un poco es pandemónium.

¡Piratas! Liam también lo había notado ya que sin saber de donde él y los hombres que se fue encontrando en los demás navíos y que se habían ofrecido para tratar de encontrar a sus hermanos fueron atacados por sorpresa.

Las espadas se desenvainaron tan rápido como pudieron y el choque entre los valientes hombres de la corona británica y los salteadores de los mares no se hizo esperar.

…

Desde su oscura prisión los dos jovencitos escuchaban el retumbar de los cañonazos, el grito de terror de las personas del puerto en la lejanía y el rugido de los piratas reclamando su botín esa noche.

¡Auxilio!- continuaban gritando a coro.

Ahora eran los ecos de los disparos de los cañones de ambos bandos los que acallaban sus infantiles gritos.

…

Los piratas con los que ahora se enfrentaban eran mucho más terribles que los piratas de las historias con las que les asustaba lord Collingwood.

Liam a pesar de ser un buen espadachín –superado por Norrington, claro- no lograba mantenerlos a raya como quería. No fue hasta que logró tirar por la borda a uno de esos pulgosos perros de mar que le pareció escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos.

¿Victoria? ¿Thomas?- gritó a su vez intentando hacerse escuchar.

¡Sí! No se había equivocado habían sido sus hermanos ya que continuaban gritando y ahora creía escucharlos más cerca.

De pronto reparo en la entrada a la bodega ¡Esos dos se habían encerrado! Sin importarle por un segundo la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en ese barco entre lo que quedaba de sus hombres y esos tercos piratas comenzó a forcejear con las maderas.

¡Atrás!- les ordenó a los niños en el interior- ¡Intentaré romperla!

El barco se mecía incontrolable por los cañonazos cada vez más cerca ¡Nunca había visto tal poder destructivo de los cañones piratas! Por más que intentaba usar su espada a manera de hacha no lograba destruir los maderos.

…

¡Liam! ¡Liam! ¡Aquí estamos!- continuaban gritando Victoria y Thomas.

Su hermano intentaba salvarles ¡Liam nunca les abandonaría! Pero también les preocupaba el escuchar el clamor de la batalla tan cerca y su hermano más preocupado por ellos que por su propia vida.

Victoria… ¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó de pronto Tommy con terror.

La joven Collingwood apenas y tuvo tiempo de jalar hacia atrás a su hermano lo más que pudo ya que al minuto siguiente un terrible ¡Bum! Se dejó sentir en todo el lugar, el ruido fue tan terrible que ambos pequeños no podían escuchar nada de momento, estaban completamente llenos de polvo y tal polvareda les impedía respirar bien, comenzaron a toser incontrolablemente mientras intentaban salir.

…

Liam había escuchado el silbido de la bala de cañón pero por más que estuviera en peligro sabía no podía dejar a sus hermanos a su suerte, en un error que le costaría muy caro continuó forcejeando con la puertezuela sin importarle el peligro.

La bala destrozó todo justo donde él se encontraba, escuchó que algo había hecho ¡Crack! ¿Habría sido la madera? No tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo ya que una terrible sensación de dolor hasta la agonía le inundo, de su garganta escapó un grito de dolor como nunca antes había dado seguido de una desagradable sensación de tener algo caliente escurriendo por todo su brazo.

La polvareda y el olor a madera quemada habían envuelto todo el navío. Los marinos que comandaba habían sucumbido y los piratas ya habían tomado control de ese barco.

…

Norrington no descansaba ni un solo momento, ya iba ya venía y no podía controlar para nada la situación, de pronto algo llamó su atención ¡Los piratas habían destruido uno más de los barcos! Por un momento tuvo miedo de que hubiera sido el Interceptor pero después de enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de que no el barco destruido había sido otro.

Sin saber por qué lo primero que pasó por su pensamiento fue Liam y sus hermanos ¿No había dicho que los niños estaban perdidos aun? Después de dar un par de órdenes más se dirigió a todo galope del primer caballo que encontró hacia el navío destruido.

…

Victoria había logrado sacar a Thomas del infierno en el que se había convertido la bodega solo para descubrir cuando sus ojos se lo permitieron que estaban rodeados de piratas ¡Piratas de carne y hueso! La joven dio un grito de terror, Tommy también estaba aterrado pero lo que más le heló la sangre en las venas fue descubrir una figura ensangrentada entre los tablones destruidos.

-¡LIAM!

Victoria también lo vio y su grito de terror fue el doble del que ya había dado. ¡Su hermano estaba muy mal herido!

Liam estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, estaba muy lastimado y aun así aunque la espada estaba partida a la mitad intentaba inútilmente de incorporarse y defender a sus hermanos.

Uno de los piratas rió estruendosamente al ver el espectáculo.

¡Al capitán le gustará este regalito!- dijo señalando a ambos jovencitos- Los niños ricos siempre son un buen botín.

Liam trató de sujetar al pirata por su pie desnudo y calloso pero éste en mejor condición pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el costado al Collingwood caído.

Lo último que el capitán Collingwood observó fue como esos apestosos piratas se llevaban a sus hermanos… Después todo fue oscuridad…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Ser la cena de los tiburones?**_

Lord Collingwood nunca hubiera imaginado vivir para ver este día.

El Comodoro Norrington había llegado a su casa después de que el barco pirata que atacará Port Royal se alejara como una funesta sombra marina, pero desafortunadamente no había llegado con buenas noticias, no había llegado acompañado de sus hijos, bueno de los pequeños, al contrario, llevaba consigo a William muy mal herido.

Su aspecto era tal que la pobre buena señora Collingwood pensó que le llevaban el cuerpo de su hijo caído que solo verlo se desmayó en la sala de la casa, la servidumbre se encargaría de ella, lo más importante ahora era atender a Liam, el capitán Collingwood estaba completamente ensangrentado y su brazo derecho apenas y se mantenía unido al cuerpo por Gracia del cielo.

Norrington solamente pudo dejarlo en su cama pidiendo al médico que le seguía le atendiera inmediatamente, como Comodoro debía regresar al pueblo y tratar de hacer que se repusiera el orden…

…

Lo primero que pensó Victoria fue que nunca terminaría su bordado de rosas, era extraño pero en ese momento de extremo peligro lo único que cruzaba por su aun inocente mente de niña era que no terminaría su deber, después cuando el agua salada le salpicó la cara y la sal se le quedo pegada en los labios fue que aclaró la mente y pensó en el pobre de Liam, en sus padres, en Tommy, en que no volvería a ver a Port Royal y que nunca volvería a ver a James Norrington.

Por su parte Tommy se había puesto a llorar, era un niño y aun tenía miedo de los piratas aunque en casa cuando su padre le contaba sus historias, claro, se hacía el valiente.

¿Qué pasaría con mamá, qué pasaría con papá? ¿Estaría Liam bien? Lo último que Tommy había visto de su hermano mayor había sido su cuerpo ensangrentado tiznado por el cañón. En silencio el niño pedía no fuera eso lo último que viera de su hermano.

No Thomas, no puedes ponerte a llorar- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tallaba fuertemente los ojos con la manga de su ropa- tienes que ser valiente, debes proteger a Victoria.

El esquife que los llevaba de Port Royal al barco de velas negras se detuvo de pronto, los remos fueron retirados y los piratas que los habían atrapado los obligaron a subir por una escala de cuerda rasposa y mojada.

Victoria tenía las manos congeladas y estuvo a punto de caer dos veces lo que provocó que los piratas rieran a carcajadas y comenzaran a molestarla.

Tommy intento defenderla pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe de un pirata en la cabeza que hizo le zumbaran los oídos por un buen rato.

…

La hija de Lord Collingwood había pensado que la humillación de que los piratas que subían detrás de ella y vieran sus enaguas era lo más humillante e indecoroso que había vivido, pero solamente llegar a cubierta y ver que el barco completo estaba lleno de piratas apestosos y mugrosos con cara de depredadores marinos hizo que el poco valor y coraje que sentía la abandonara inmediatamente.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó de golpe un hombre mayor con un gran sombrero de pluma

Señor, los encontramos- comenzó uno de los piratas.

Al momento fue callado con una sola mirada del hombre del sombrero.

Dije que no habría prisioneros, además- hizo una pausa muy efectiva que aterro a ambos niños- son muy pequeños, con la moza Turner tenemos.

¿Moza Turner? Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento ¿Se referiría al joven Will? ¿El aprendiz del herrero? No, no podía ser, él era muy valiente además de un gran espadachín. Y si no era él ¿Por qué dijo moza? ¿Will no tenía hermanas, o sí?

Los piratas que llevaban a los niños no sabían que decir, era obvio que quien les reprimía era el capitán del barco –Thomas lo reconoció al momento, no en vano se sabía de la A a la Z todas las historias que les contaba su padre- no era sensato hacer rabiar al capitán.

Debería azotarlos a todos, perros holgazanes- rugió el capitán.

Victoria reparó en que el capitán llevaba un monito café al hombro, si no estuviera en un barco pirata siendo alejada de su hogar hasta bonito se le haría el monito.

¿Te gusta Jack?- habló de pronto el dueño del mono.

Victoria bajó inmediatamente la vista a la madera de la cubierta.

El pirata lanzó una fuerte risotada.

¡Deje a mi hermana!- gritó Thomas.

Era la primera vez que Victoria lo veía hacer algo tan valiente, valiente y estúpido.

Tiene carácter- dijo con ironía el capitán- Mil perdones, señor- se quitó el sombrero e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Tommy solo deseaba dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Soy el capitán Barbossa del Perla Negra- se presentó el capitán mientras el monito saltaba a la cabeza de Tommy alborotándole el cabello- ¿y quién es el señor?

Mi nombre es Thomas Eliab Collingwood- le habló fuerte y claro Tommy.

¡Demonios! ¿por qué le seguían temblando las rodillas?

Señor Collingwood- repitió Barbossa divertido ante la actitud del niño- ¿y la señorita?

Ma… Marie- musitó Victoria sin poder evitar ser tan valiente como Thomas.

Señor Ragetti- llamó con una voz glacial Barbossa- lleve a la señorita Collingwood con la moza Turner.

La niña quiso protestar, pero el pirata delgado y con un ojo de madera que la tomó por los hombros fue más fuerte y rápido y se la llevo lejos de su hermano.

Tommy no sabía qué hacer, ahora que estaba solo el coraje y valor lo habían abandonado.

Señor Collingwood, de usted depende si la señorita pasa la noche… - Barbossa miraba con sus opacos ojos a Thomas- o ambos se convierten en la cena de los tiburones.

¿Qué quería ese pirata de ellos? Tommy trago saliva.

¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó el pequeño intimidado por todos esos lobos del mar.

Toda la tripulación que observaba estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

¡Señor Koehler!- gritó Barbossa.

Al momento un hombre de piel negra y dreadlocks salió de entre los demás piratas. Tommy se aterró solo ver a este nuevo pirata.

Llevé al señor Collingwood a las galeras, veamos para que nos sirve- ordenó Barbossa dando la espalda al niño- si hace algo estúpido arrojen a la niña a los tiburones.

…

La mañana siguiente llegó a Port Royal con la noticia del secuestro de la hija del Gobernador, al momento (después de un inconveniente con el Capitán Jack Sparrow y Will Turner) la flota naval se puso en camino para atraparlos y regresar a la señorita Swann sana y salva.

Pero antes el Comodoro se dirigió a la casa de la familia Collingwood para tener noticias del estado de su amigo Liam.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, solo ver la cara de Lord Collingwood supo que algo andaba mal.

Liam estaba muy mal y el médico no sabía y lograría llegar al anochecer de ese día.

¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó James.

Adelante, el doctor le dio no sé qué cosa para dormir- le hablaba Lord Collingwood- pero seguramente aun no le hacen efecto, pase.

Solo llegar a la habitación de Liam, Norrington supo que su amigo estaba peor de lo que le decían.

Liam se removía entre las ensangrentadas sábanas de su cama sin poder aguantar el dolor.

¿Liam?- llamó James.

Solo escuchar su nombre giro su vendado rostro.

Se… los llevo…- dijo en un susurro.

Claro, el barco pirata se había llevado a los niños. Ahora no solamente era recuperar a Elizabeth sino también a Tommy y a Victoria.

Los traeré a casa- le prometió James- Solo mantente con vida…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**El abrazo de Poseidón**_

Tommy había perdido la noción del tiempo, los días y las noches en el Perla Negra no se contaban de la misma manera que en Port Royal. El pequeño había pasado el peor momento de su joven vida cuando descubrió con terror que era prisionero junto con su hermana de un barco maldito a merced de una tripulación condenada por su ambición.

El tesoro maldito de Cortés había sido la causa de todos sus males y lo peor es que ahora no podían escapar de ahí, solo esperaba pronto viniera alguien a rescatarlos.

Por su parte Victoria había descubierto que la moza Turner no era otra más que la hermosa Elizabeth Swann, también ella la había puesto al tanto de que Barbossa y sus hombres estaban malditos y buscaban con desesperación la última pieza de oro azteca para liberarse de la tortura que su ambición les había ocasionado.

Ellas también esperaban las rescataran pero en silencio planeaban alguna forma de poder escapar… Sabían que cuando llegaran a la Isla de la Muerte estarían perdidos, tal vez hasta Barbossa intentara matarlos antes de llegar. Tenían que encontrar la forma de escapar ¿pero cómo? Era lo que se preguntaban, no encontraban una solución.

Si escapaban ellas, los piratas matarían a Tommy, si Thomas intentaba escapar ellas corrían peligro, no, era un arma de dos filos y lo peor es que no podían quedarse más tiempo…

…

Después de los problemas que habían tenido con el Interceptor, James Norrington y sus hombres no tuvieron más opción que tomar al Audaz para perseguir a los piratas, y también a William Turner y a Sparrow.

El joven Comodoro no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que corría su amada Elizabeth, al igual que el haber hecho la promesa a Liam de que sus hermanos menores regresarían con bien a casa.

Señor, aun no tenemos noticias de Sparrow o de Turner- llamó desde la puerta Gillette.

James asintió con la cabeza sin retirar su atención de las cartas marítimas que revisaba en su camarote.

Te rescataremos Elizabeth… lo prometo- se dijo en silencio.

…

Will y Jack se habían hecho de una nueva tripulación en Tortuga y ahora si seguían con buen viento alcanzarían a Barbossa antes de que llegaran a la Isla de la Muerte, ambos hombres valientes desconocían que los niños Collingwood fueran también en el Perla Negra, para ellos lo más importante era rescatar a Elizabeth… bueno, al menos para uno de ellos era lo más importante.

….

Esa noche la oportunidad de escapar se hizo presente, una terrible tormenta se desató haciendo que los piratas se movieran de un lado para otro según las ordenes de Barbossa.

Hasta el mismo Ragetti tuvo que dejar de cuidar la puerta del camarote que ocupaban la moza Turner y la niña Collingwood para arrear las velas junto con el resto de la tripulación.

¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- gritó Elizabeth corriendo hacia la puerta.

Victoria la siguió olvidando sus zapatos debajo de la cama.

…

La tormenta era peor de lo que imaginaban, el agua salada golpeaba con tanta fuerza que hasta los hombres más fuertes de la tripulación eran derribados por el vaivén del viento y del mar. Elizabeth tuvo que jalar hacia ella a Victoria cuando la pequeña estuvo a punto de ser azotada por las olas, por su parte Tommy había sido puesto a amarrar todos los toneles que se encontraban en cubierta sin saber de los planes de su hermana, el pequeño no la había visto desde que habían sido separados por Barbossa.

¡Cuidado!- gritó de pronto la voz de Victoria.

Tommy giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de su hermana, a tiempo pudo entender la señal de peligro que le daba, la cuerda de los toneles se había roto y ahora los barriles corrían hacia él, de un salto logró ponerse fuera de peligro evitando ser derribado y arrojado al mar.

¡Eh, allá abajo!- gritó un pirata desde el nido de cuervo.

Elizabeth y Victoria habían sido descubiertas. Barbossa rugió algo que fue acallado por la tormenta, sin esperar a que los piratas se acercaran a ellos la joven Swann tomo por las muñecasa los pequeños y se lanzó a correr hacia el lado contrario de la cubierta. No tendrían oportunidad de intentar a uno de los botes y mucho menos poder hacerlo a la mar, lo único que pensó la joven fue en ponerlos a salvo y de una sola intención lanzó a los niños fuera de borda.

El grito de horror de Tommy y de Victoria no fue escuchado por nadie en el barco pirata. El mar se los había tragado tan pronto que ni siquiera Elizabeth que se había asomado por la borda para ver si estaban a salvo pudo verlos, no paso ni un minuto cuando también ella fue sujetada por los piratas y regresada a su camarote.

El capitán Barbossa no estaba preocupado por el destino de los niños, para él solamente eran una carga que llevar a la Isla de la Muerte así que su desaparición en el mar no era motivo para molestarse.

…

El mar golpeaba con fuerza a ambos Collingwood, Victoria sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento, era jalada hacia el fondo del mar sin que pudiera oponerse, sentía que su final había llegado sin que nadie lo supiera cuando la mano de Tommy la jalo hacia arriba una vez más, tosiendo y escupiendo agua la jovencita una vez más estaba a salvo, su hermanito había logrado sujetarse a un barril y le ofrecía la soga rota de otro tonel a la chorreante niña.

Tal vez si tuvieran oportunidad de salvarse y regresar a casa, tal vez solamente habían aplazado un poco más el hundirse para siempre en las frías aguas del inclemente mar…

Como una mala broma del destino los toneles comenzaron a flotar en sentidos contrarios para terror de los niños que luchaban por permanecer juntos, por más que estiraron sus bracitos para alcanzarse no lo lograron, así fue como una vez más esa noche de tormenta ambos Collingwood se separaron sin saber si volverían a verse, si volverían a casa.

Victoria lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Tommy a la nada pero solamente contestaban los rayos y relámpagos mientras la lluvia le azotaba con crueldad el rostro.

Mientras la imagen de su hermana se alejaba en la distancia hasta que solo fue un pequeño punto en la inmensidad del mar, Tommy se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la madera del barril suplicando los tiburones no lo devoraran ni a él ni a su hermana y que por obra del cielo llegará Liam en su barco para salvarlos y regresarlos a casa…

…

El Audaz también había sufrido el embiste del mar pero su experimentada tripulación lograron soportarla estoicamente.

No fue hasta que la noche dio paso al día que las aguas se calmaron y les permitió continuar sin peligro su travesía.

¡Señor, encontramos algo!- llamó el joven teniente Theodore Groves.

James no espero más información, al momento salió corriendo de su camarote hasta la cubierta del barco.

Los hombres del rey habían encontrado varios toneles a la deriva y sujeto a uno de ellos una persona inconsciente. Norrington solo distinguió un vestido blanco y pensando que se trataba de su amada Elizabeth se lanzó al mar sin esperar a sus hombres.

Una suerte que fuera un excelente nadador ya que en menos de lo que esperaba alcanzó el tonel.

¡Elizabeth!- gritó solo acercarse.

No, no era Elizabeth Swann, era la pequeña Victoria Collingwood.

¡Victoria!- James logró soltarla de la cuerda para sujetarla con su brazo derecho apoyándola contra su pecho mientras nadaba de regreso al barco.

Los demás marineros le ayudaron a subir.

A un lado, a un lado- ordenó Norrington- Vamos Victoria respira, respira.

El comodoro acercó su cabeza al pecho de la niña.

Vamos, Victoria, vamos Marie…- le susurraba golpeándola levemente en la mejilla para que reaccionara sin dejar de acunarla.

De pronto Victoria escupió el agua que había tragado durante la noche.

La tripulación lanzó exclamaciones de gozo solo ver que la niña lentamente despertaba recuperando el color de sus rosadas mejillas.

¡James!- gritó solo reconocer al comodoro Norrington.

Sin importarle se abrazó como el naufrago que era a su salvador James Norrington, ambos estaban empapados hasta los huesos, Norrington la abrazo fraternalmente mientras ella se desahogaba llorando por todas las penas que había pasado en el Perla Negra, James la dejó llorar hasta que se sintiera mejor, después podría preguntarle que había pasado…

…

Por su parte Jack Sparrow y su tripulación habían sobrevivido a la tormenta y se habían encontrado con un regalo de Poseidón.

Thomas Eliab Collingwood había logrado sobrevivir a su vez a la furia del mar aunque tenía un interesante corte en la mejilla que ardía como el infierno por el agua salada.

¡Vamos, muchacho!- le sonrió Jack Sparrow- un poco de ron te devolverá el color.

¡Jack! ¡Es solo un niño!- le amonestó Will Turner- ¡Los niños no toman ron!

Los niños no, pero los hombres sí- le quitó la botella de ron el señor Gibbs a Jack- aunque nuestro amigo parece ya ser un hombre ¿no es así?

Tommy estaba agotado, pero solo escuchar que ya era considerado un hombre lo hizo sentirse valiente, y más saber que estaba con William Turner, el mejor herrero y espadachín de Port Royal (el niño también lo veía como un héroe)

Pese a que se le doblaban las rodillas, Tommy caminó detrás del señor Gibbs hacia las galeras para dormir un rato, ya después ayudaría a la tripulación de Jack, ya después les diría todo lo que sabía lo poco o lo mucho que había escuchado de la tripulación de piratas en el Perla Negra.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
